


Kuroshitsuji Halloween

by BelovedSoulless



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedSoulless/pseuds/BelovedSoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple Halloween story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroshitsuji Halloween

The early sun rose over the great Britain empire. A small thread of light pecked through the loosely closed curtains, caressing the face of a teal haired boy of fourteen. His hair was spiked in every direction and a petit pale leg dangled off the side of the large bed. The teen woke with a gasp, breaking free of a nightmare, cold sweat clung to the teens skin. He looked around widely pushing his blue hair from his face and out of his mismatch eyes. Looking into the light streaming through the curtains he growled and threw his arm over his face, falling back on the bed. Giving up on sleep, Ciel stretched and grabbed from his eye patch. Pushing it on his face and messily tying it behind his head, it hung loosely over his eye, marked the contract symbol. Rolling, ungracefully, out of bed Ciel made his way over to the window and closed the fabric that held the damned light a bay. A light tap on the door echoed through the silent room. "Young Master, are you awake?" A smooth as silk voice that could only be Sebastian's called through the door. He could hear the smirk the demon wore. "Come in Sebastian." Ciel called back, a scowl permanently masked his face. The door opened and the aroma of the demons cooking filled the room, assaulting the sense of the young teen. Sebastian walked into he room, a sliver trolley filled with an assortment of breakfast foods piled neatly on top. He looked at his young master and cover his mouth to not so discreetly hide a smile. Ciel looked down at himself, his nightgown was pulled up around his waist, showing off and obscene amount of skin, and his shoulder was bare as well. Ciel coughed and pushed his nightgown back down so it looked less scandalous, he was a Phantomhive and would not blush. He glared as his butler. "Well get on with it then." he barked, walking back to the bed. He stopped at the edge, puffing out his chest he pulled himself up on the tall bed. His small feet flailing for a moment. Sebastian sighed loudly and covered his face with a gloved hand. He pushed the trolling closer and pouring a cup of tea in a simple bone china cup. He pre paired a plate of small fruits and scones and without faltering he placed the plate and cup on the bed side pulling a crisp newspaper from somewhere on his person and handed it to his panting master. Ciel grabbed the paper and ripped it open. Without taking his eye of the words he reached out for the tea cups with was expertly pushed into waiting fingers. Ciel brought the hot liquid to his lips, he took s small sip and stopped reading the date printed on the top of the page, October 31 1869. Ciel groaned when he read the date on his morning newspaper. The young teen had forgotten all about Halloween. Gently he set the tea cup on his bedside table, he flopped back on the king sized bed and pulled a pillow over his face. Last week Lizzy had sent a letter inviting Ciel to a Halloween ball, which Sebastian, without permission from his young master, had agreed for him that they would attend in costume. Sebastian approached the bed with an outfit for the day hung over his arm. "Is everything alright, young master?" He asked with false concern, ripping the pillow way from Ciel's face. The silk eye patch slipped further off Ciel's face, reviling mismatch glaring eyes. The taller demon smiled over pleasantly and reached for the boy, Sebastian dragged the un willing master into a sitting position. Ciel flopped around like a rag doll trying to make things as difficult for his butler as possible. Even without his masters co-operation Sebastian managed to get the blue haired boy dressed and working on papers that needed to be sent away before midnight.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed, signaling eight o'clock. Ciel leaned back throwing this legs on the large oak desk. Papers, books and plates of half eaten foods littered the top. Sebastian took a deep breath before knocking on the door, waiting for his Master to give him permission to enter. "Come in." Ciel called slouching even more into his large chair. Sebastian bowed deeply as he entered. "It's time to get read, young Master." "You're a time to get ready." Ciel mumbled under his breath kicking papers and books off his desk as he pulled his feet down. "You should speak clearly." Sebastian tried not to growl looking at the mess he had to clean. "I said 'alright'." Ciel strut across the room to where his butler stood rigid. He gestured for Ciel to follow to the powder room, where costumes had been laid out for the master to pick.

Over an hour later Ciel and Sebastian were finally getting into the carriage heading to the party. Ciel scratched childishly at the fake cat ears clipped into his hair. He wore a skin tight tank top that stopped just above his navel with a large silver cross the hung in the middle of his chest. A pair of tight dark blue jeans hung low of his hips. A fake tail attached to a belt loop in the back. Ciel shivered and warped his arms around his exposed stomach with a matching pair of sleeves that only stayed on his arms because of belts wrapped tightly around his bicep. Ciel glared at his butler who sat beside him with an amused smile of his face. He looked the same but with a shorter wait coat and a large cape with a red lining. He wore a tall top hat and a simple white mask. "The young Master should at least try to look happy, this is after all Lady Elizabeth third favorite holiday." Ciel grumbled before pulling his face into a fake smile. "Good, now keep that up all night." The demon looked smug as the fake smile instantly disappeared. "Fucking angels." Ciel cursed as the approached the large estate. "Refrain from saying such vulgar things." Sebastian scolded. Fake ghosts hung from trees and bushes. Jack O'Lanterns lined the cobble stone path. Ciel shook his head as the carriage stopped in front of the large house. Sebastian quickly got out and extended his hand for his master. Ciel took it and stepped down, he snatched his hand back when both his feet were firmly on the ground. From the music and chatter inside the house the party was already underway. "Something is off." Sebastian stated, eyes glower blood red. "Deal with it quickly." Ciel said seriously as the two walked in the house. Inside the main room was packed with bodies, all in elaborate costumes or masks. Even with this large crowed, certain people stood out like sore thumbs. Grell Sutcliff, Spears and an another women stood by the punch bowl speaking quietly to one another. On the other side of the room stood Ash or Angela with a few other Angels stood rigid not looking at anything like dolls on strings that have been cut. Near the back door stood two men with red eyes, their shadows curled like smoke around them. "Sebastian..." Ciel started but paused. "Only good can come from this." Sebastian finished for him. Ciel whipped his around to glare at his butler. He smiled down at his master and lead him to a secluded corner. He bowed and kneeled on the floor a hand draped over his heart. "I have sworn o protect you, and I shall do that." Ciel nodded, knowing this to be true. "But his once, when I tell you to do something, you must listen." Ciel looked taken aback for a moment. "Fine." He could sense the seriousness in the situation. "Good, now stay here, my Neko Master" The demon disappeared before Ciel could argue. A light blush dusted his cheeks. "Stupid demon." Ciel felt someone walked up behind. Looked confused as all behind him was a solid wall. "Stupid indeed." The unseen presents whispered in Ciel's ear. "Don't ignore me Phantomhive!" It whispered harshly. "You know my name but I don't know yours." Ciel said to nothing, not really knowing where to look. "Death." The simple answer sent a shiver down Ciel's spine. His heart raced and his chest felt tight, like something wasn't allowing them to expand fully. "Calm, young one. I'm not here for you...Yet." Ciel gasped but couldn't exhale, he tired again but his lungs had stopped working as they should, Ciel eyes grew wide, he was starting to have an attack. "Oh no, you've alerted the demon." Sebastian rounded the corner and the presents of 'death' left. Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel again. "Master is was nothing more then a traditional Pagan ritual." Ciel reached out and placed a hand on Sebastian shoulder, gasping without getting an air. Quickly, as a good butler should, Sebastian picked up his master and ran outside. He placed him one the ground and soothingly stroked his face. "Ciel breath, you need to breath." Tears leaked from the corner of the teens eye as he shook his head. "C..can't." Sebastian ripped the eye patch off and grabbed the side's of Ciel's face, forcing him to look at Sebastian. His eye's glowed blood red, his voice laced with a demonic command. "Relax." Ciel's mouth fell open and he slouched forward into his butlers chest, breathing in much needed air. After a few minutes, Ciel pushed himself off Sebastian. His butler neatly replaced his eye patch and fixed the fake ears on his head. Ciel glanced behind Sebastian in confusion. The three angels were leading a few people from the building, two being Elizabeth and her maid. Elizabeth Cheeks puffed out in annoyance. The Angels lead the group of maybe twenty of the hundred people that attended the party away into the trees on the outskirts of the estate. The three Shinigami stood with their weapons drawn, notebooks tucked away. The two other demons stood a little ways behind them all waiting. Inside the house the party continued as normal. Sebastian's shadow suddenly leapt from the ground and covered his whole body, moving and swaging like it's own entity. "Well, It might have been a complex ritual." Sebastian stated shielding Ciel with his own body as the ground suddenly started to shake and brake apart. Screams of unmistakable terror ripped through the night. Fire erupted from the basement, quickly taking over the whole house. Glass shattered and a body was thrown from the second story window. The women crawled on he ground, glass shards sticking out from her face and torso. The demons and Shinigami's sprung into action. All racing and competing with each other, trying to claim as many souls as they could. Before the wide eye's of the Earl Phantomhive the house was engulfed in blue flames. The screams and shouting was starting to die down, and the only sound left was that of feral demon snarls and slashing of Shinigami weapons.


End file.
